


Blackbirds singing in the dead of night...

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, References to the Beatles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter has a nightmare while Tony, Clint and Natasha are watching a movie. When they learn what the nightmare was about, they are just about ready to kill one Skip Westcott.*-*or, I was told i killed peter off to much so here's some fluff part 2
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Take these broken wings and learn to fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753528
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252





	Blackbirds singing in the dead of night...

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual scenes of the molestation, neither any graphic Depictions, but it is mentioned, and so are nightmares, so please dont read if it triggers you. :)

“Boss, it seems Peter is in distress.”

Clint and Natasha watched as Tony shot up from where he was laying on the sofa at Friday’s words.

“What is it, Fri?”

“Peter has had a nightmare.”

Tony shook his head, almost as if he knew this was a possibility.

“Sorry guys, I’m gonna have to cut this movie night short.”

“Not a problem, man,” Clint said, waving, “I get it, kids come first.”

Tony gave a grateful smile and dashed off to the lift.

“Poor kid,” Natasha said.

Clint nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tony rapped his knuckles at the door, getting only a sob in return.

“Hey, Tesoro, what’s wrong?” He said, cracking the door open and walking inside.

Peter continued to cry as Tony sat on the bed. It was only when the six year old felt the dip in the bed caused by the extra weight that he began to try and talk.

“I-I saw h-him again!” Peter yelled through tears, “I saw him again, Dad!”

“Aww, Cucculio,” Tony said, moving from the end of the bed towards Peter so that he could hug him. He didn’t need to ask who ‘him’ was. “Why don’t we get you a glass of milk, and calm down, yeah?”

Peter nodded, his crying for the most part, subsided.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later, Tony came back with Peter on his side, his head resting on the billionaires shoulder. He walked into the adjacent kitchen, and got the milk out of the fridge.

“Tony, do you want me to take Peter while you get him his milk?” Clint offered.

Tony’s face was conflicted as he pondered for a moment. Then, finally, he turned to Peter, and asked him if he would like to go to ‘Uncle Clint’ for a bit (that made Clint’s heart leap), to which the boy nodded timidly.

Tony passed Peter over to the Archer gently.

“If you drop him, Barton...” He trailed off, giving Clint a look filled with false malice.

Clint laughed, “Dude, I got this.”

Tony shot him a playful glare as he retreated to continue pouring the milk.

He came back a second later, with a glass of milk, that Peter took silently, but Tony knew he was grateful.

Tony waited until Peter was finished, handing the glass to Natasha who took it back to the kitchen, to speak again.

“Do you think you can go back to bed now, passerotto?”

Peter began to wail, shaking his head and burying himself in Tony’s neck.

“Bub, you know I’ll never let him near you again. He’s gone. We made sure of that. You understand?”

Peter nodded his head.

“Try and sleep, Pete. I’ll protect you.”

Peter smiled ever so slightly. “Promise?”

“Pinkie promise.”

Clint tried not to laugh at genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist Tony Stark holding out his little finger for a child to shake it, which he did.

Tony nodded and Peter crawled off his lap, onto the sofa where he lay his head on a pillow.

The mechanic took a blanket from Natasha, who knows where she got it from, and lay it gently over the boy.

“Dad...”

His father shushed him, and started running his hand through his hair, which seemed to calm the boy down.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night...”

Clint looked up at surprise. Tony was _singing_. No shame, no embarrassment, no bashfulness. His voice was just dripping with love.

This was a far cry from the Tony Stark they knew.

“Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you are only waiting for this moment to arise.”

* * *

Once they were sure Peter was asleep, Clint approached Tony.

“What was that about?”

The Billionaire sighed, and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“For a little while, when everything was big with Hydra, Peter went to live with Peppers sister May, and her husband Ben. They hired a babysitter, and...”

Tony looked like he was inches away from crying. It surprised the superspies how vulnerable he let himself appear.

“The fucker was molesting him. For months.”

Natasha gasped. Clint was hit with a wave of anger.

“Where is he, what’s his name and can I kill him?”

Tony smiled gratefully, yet it didn’t reach his eyes.

“He’s in jail, his names Skip and no, I don’t want to see you as fugitives anymore.”

Natasha smirked.

“I would do anything for him.”

Tony looked back at his son’s sleeping form.

“So would I, I love him so much. Yet, I still saw him every week while he was living with May. I didn’t catch on to the signs as that bastard raped him! I-I..."

Tony sobbed and Natasha hugged him.

“Listen to me. You are not to blame. Only that mother fucker.”

“I’m gonna ruin him. He’s so precious and I’m gonna destroy him.” He whispered brokenly.

“No, no Tony,” Clint said, “I’ve seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you. You’re not going to ruin him. You love him, and that’s all you need.”

“Then why do I feel so incapable?”

“You always feel incapable. But, if you love him, which I know you do, you’re gonna be fine.”

Tony nodded glumly.

Tony, Natasha and Clint stayed up almost all night, just talking about Peter, and how precious he is.

Before they all passed out, Tony said something to his son.

“I love you 3000.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tesoro - treasure/sweetie  
> Bambino - My boy/my child.  
> Passerotto - Sparrow  
> Cucculio - Puppy
> 
> Comment?


End file.
